1. Field of Invention
The difficulties associated with the use of a bedpan by a bedridden patient have been earlier recognized. It is difficult for the attendants to raise the hips of such a patient and maintain the necessary elevated position while a bedpan is placed below the patient. Also, it is difficult to rotate the patient first to one side and then the other to elevate the patient onto the bedpan. After the bedpan is placed in position, the patient's weight is supported by the rim of the bedpan which is uncomfortable for the patient, particularly if the patient has damage to the spine, pelvis, hips or upper legs. At best, the use of the bedpan by the bedridden patient is very unsatisfactory and the patient is always conscious of the possibiltiy of spillage from the bedpan which would require a complete change of bedclothes and linen.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,744 to provide a single crescent or U-shaped inflatable cushion which supports the patient's hips and legs when inflated to permit the bedpan to be inserted underneath the patient. The cushion is deflated and flat when inserted under the patient and then is inflated to raise the patient to permit the bedpan to be placed between the legs of the cushion. When the use of the bedpan is completed, the bedpan is removed and the cushion must be deflated and removed fom underneath the patient.
With such a device, it is still necessary to move the patient in order to locate the cushion underneath the patient and it is necessary to move the patient to remove the cushion after the patient is finished with the bedpan. Because the cushion is a continuous, single envelope, the inflation of the cushion changes the orientation of the cushion sections with respect to the patient. In other words, with a U-shaped cushion, the crosspiece will try to lengthen tending to cause the legs to cross. On the other hand, a crescent shaped cushion will try to straighten out during inflation and the ends will tend to move apart. The tendency of the cushion to change shape during inflation makes it difficult to properly locate the cushion in flat condition under the patient so as to be in the proper position when inflated.